Conventional garbage containers can be roughly classified into two types. The first type is an open garbage container. That is, no cover is provided for the garbage container, and therefore quite unhygienic. The second type is a cover-provided garbage container. With this type, the user must open the cover when he dumps the garbage into the container, and its is therefore inconvenient to use.